


notes

by Marlan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlan/pseuds/Marlan





	notes

хэнк игнорировал его вторые сутки, но в чем проблема — коннору понять было не дано. возможно, это было лишь одним из множества предположений, после слов «коннор, завались _пожалуйста_ », действительно стоило перестать, отвечая, разумеется, на вопрос, а не от балды, рассказывать « _как там хэнк_ », ведь _«теперь весь чертов отдел, коннор, знает, что я сплю с гребаным андроидом»_. то, что лейтенанту андерсену этот же второй день не дают проходу с подколами да расспросами, собственно, _как оно_.

коннору не был понятен гнев хэнка, это было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, хоть и привычное. лейтенант андерсон был вулканом, непредсказуемым и пугающим, но коннор-то знал, подойди кто ближе, они поймут, что прекраснее в жизни не видели ничего. ну, или извержение магмой, одно из двух.

RK800 был новым видом андроидов, наилучшим образом справляющимся с основной задачей — раскрытием преступлений, но, сколь совершенным он ни был, понять хэнка андерсона — что-то из ряда вон выходящее, будь коннор хоть девиантом, хоть исправной моделью.

идея пришла неожиданно, коннора все еще пугало это чувство свободы, эти странные мысли, принадлежащие ему — никому другому, мурашки, он не был уверен, что это именно они, так и норовили пробежать по всему телу, отдавая странной приятной дрожью собственных мыслей. все состояло в том, чтобы не разговаривать с хэнком напрямую, не зря RK800 считался лучшим образцом подражания, решающим сложнейшие загадки. он будет оставлять записки.

коннор помнил, как в первый раз оказавшись в ванной хэнка, увидев множество оставленных самому себе заметок, он подумал о несобранности лейтенанта, не сильно ошибаясь. теперь, имея несомненно вескую причину делать так же, коннор был рад чувствовать этот азарт идеи, зародившийся внутри, будто что-то щекочет, он был почти уверен, что именно это люди называют «бабочками в животе».

вскочив с постели достаточно резко, но не так, чтобы всколыхнуть глубоко спящего хэнка, коннор быстро разыскал маркер и стикеры, лежащие в верхнем ящике их общего стола, и направился в первый пункт назначения хэнка утром — ванную. там же, облепив бо́льшую часть поверхности зеркала, он стоял еще с полчаса, чтобы придумать, что же все же написать. причин не находилось долго, и, решив, что хуже все равно не будет, коннор решил создать причину самостоятельно.

быстро обнаружив последнюю бутылку выпивки хэнка, коннор вылил ее в раковину, отчасти гордясь собой, ведь _его лейтенант_ отравится чуть позже, чем предполагалось. вернувшись в ванную с новым роем бабочек, коннор чувствовал счастье, так долго незнакомое ему, а теперь распознаваемое с полувзмаха крыльев, оно накрывало с головой. коннор написал: _«прости хэнк, твое пиво закончилось»_ , очень крупными буквами, занимая большую площадь стикеров, но не всю. добавив _«:)»_ , он направился дальше — на кухню.

открыв холодильник, коннор понял, что все слишком хорошо, нет проблем, изъянов, о которых он мог бы рассказать хэнку через записки., но то, что он усвоил порядка минут сорока назад — хочешь победить проблему, создай её сам. основная проблема коннора сейчас — дующийся хэнк, не сказавший ни слова за последние два дня, проблема, которую создал коннор только что — кончавшаяся ветчина, бережно отданная сумо на съедение. хэнк ел сэндвичи с ней каждое утро до этого, как он справится сегодня, коннор не знал.

он записал: «твой завтрак сегодня изменится, извини, хэнк :)». ему нравилось добавлять смайлики, он прямо-таки чувствовал себя живым, осознавал, что творит, ну, почти, он был жутко счастлив, желая поделиться этим и с хэнком, который радости по утру явно не испытает.

***

коннор вернулся в постель ближе к утру, тихо дожидаясь отведенного часа подъема. а когда же он наступил, хвостиком ходил за хэнком, который, увидев записки в ванной, злобно зыркнув на коннора, подобрал лежавший у зеркала маркер, и, выбрав свободное место, подрисовал _«:(»_ , ничего более. коннор же расстроен не был, ведь это первый ответ хэнка за только начавшейся уже третий день.

придя на кухню, первым делом хэнк насыпал корма сумо, который есть его отказался, конечно, после изрядной порции ветчины ему не было дела до какого-то сухого корма, что хэнка удивило, а, взглянув на записку на холодильнике, он, кажется, и вовсе все понял, еще раз злобно посмотрев на коннора, стоя к нему спиной, подрисовал еще один грустный смайлик, улыбаясь так, чтобы _его андроид_ не заметил.

уже в машине, по дороге на работу, коннор на коленке написал еще несколько записок заранее, чтобы отдать их по приезду в офис, но только появись они на пороге, хэнка позвали отойти, и, не заставший лучшей мысли, как обклеить стол и рабочий компьютер лейтенанта андерсона, коннор направился тихо ждать на свое рабочее место.

_«я реконструировал события, убийца — человек»_ , гласила первая записка, на следующей же, приклеенной к столу коннора, было написано _«гребаный ублюдок гэвин рид уже на пути сюда, хочет узнать как продвигается наше расследование, не раскрывай ему все карты, лады?»_ , хэнк ушел к своему столу, а коннор, под взгляды коллег, явно думающих, что они оба больные на голову, написал на обратной стороне старого стикера: _«да, конечно, хэнк :)»_.


End file.
